


Never Let Go

by Lobotomite



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, Near Drowning, not quite a drabble but not a proper fic, set during SSW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite/pseuds/Lobotomite
Summary: Adam won't let him go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled this out of my drafts and tidied it up a bit after the news of Adam Thomas possibly/probably leaving Emmerdale.

_No. No no no no_. It’s the only thing running through his head, the only thing he has room for. _Not now, not ever, please god_. His knees are wet, Aaron’s skin is cold and clammy against his hands, and _he won’t let this happen_. He didn’t let it happen in the garage, he’s not going to let it happen now, he’s _never_ going to let it happen.

Vic is there behind him, Robert is there, soaking wet and gasping, but they might as well not be. The only thing that exists is Aaron, and by extension Robert’s hands, rhythmically pushing against his chest; the sudden gasp and spray of water out of Aaron’s mouth, the sought after push back as Aaron starts breathing on his own.

He’s not scared, in the moment. Not even nervous. It’s just instinct, automatic – Aaron needs him, so he’s there, ready to jump in and take over, ready to _force_ Aaron to breath again. But then he finds himself in the back of an ambulance, someone else there to make sure Aaron is breathing, is alright, and it surges into him all at once in a rush of white hot heat. _Aaron might die._ They might not have done enough, the paramedics might not do enough, Aaron might be too far gone, and he can’t handle that. Can’t handle the thought of it. It feels like an impossibility; Adam without Aaron. He's half convinced he'd just - stop existing, if Aaron... if he didn't make it. Would prefer it, almost, to finding out what it would be like to be without him. 

He’s not the only one, though. Not the only one who would be devastated by what’s happening, and he owes it to Chas, to make sure she knows what’s happened, has every chance to get there – to see him. He doesn’t know exactly what he says, is barely able to wrangle his phone out of his pocket to his ear, but all too soon he’s bent over with nothing to do but beg Aaron to hold on. For him, for Robert, for Chas, for Liv – for all of the people who love him, for _himself_.

_Please be okay,_ he whispers, prays, to anything that might be listening. _Please, please, be okay._


End file.
